Date With Kiseki!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Ibu Kuroko meminta Kuroko mengundang anggota satu timnya untuk makan malam. Undangan yang biasa, tapi direspon begitu luar biasa oleh para Kiseki no Sedai! Shonen-ai. GOM X Kuro. Don't like, Don't read, dammit!


**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Kiseki x Kuroko.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**[ Pukul 10 : 00 pagi, Tokyo. ]**

Pagi ini Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat lebih ceria daripada biasanya.

Dengan santai, laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu sedang menunggu di depan salah satu bioskop di Tokyo.

Aura menyenangkan tampak di sekitarnya―walaupun wajah datarnya tidak berubah.

Penyebabnya adalah kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

* * *

**[ Flashback mode : ON. ]**

"Latihan pagi di hari sabtu dibatalkan," ujar Akashi saat teman satu timnya sedang berada diruang ganti baju ruang olahraga Teiko, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ehhh, kenapa Akashi-cchi?! Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!" rengek Kise pada sang kapten.

"Mati sana," kata para Kiseki no Sedai, nyaris bersamaan.

"HI―HIDOII-SSU!"

Mengabaikan teriakan dan rengekan si model, Midorima menoleh pada Akashi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau 'agak' lunak seperti ini? Seperti bukan kau saja, nanodayo."

Akashi menghela nafas. Mau kejam, salah. Kalau sedikit baik, malah dikira aneh. -_-

"Karena selain latihan yang keras, istirahat juga penting." jawab Akashi.

Semua anggota tim tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati.

Setelah selesai latihan para anggota tim pulang ke rumah masing-masing―termasuk Kuroko.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia menggumamkan "Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, Tetsuya-kun." jawab sang ibu dari dapur. "Kau latihan basket lagi sampai selarut ini?"

"Ya..."

Ibu Kuroko tersenyum maklum pada sifat anaknya.

"Oh, iya. Kaa-san punya 6 tiket untuk nonton bioskop hari Sabtu nanti," kata ibunya seraya menyerahkan tiket itu pada Kuroko. "Karena teman satu tim-mu itu sudah berbaik hati untuk mengawasimu, ajaklah mereka menonton bersama. Lalu, malamnya, kalian bisa makan malam di sini."

Kuroko menatap ibunya―heran, tapi sedetik kemudian seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Menerima tiket itu, dia berkata, "Hai, Kaa-san."

Ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di kamar, dengan cepatnya, Kuroko meraih ponselnya dan mengetik email untuk para orang-orang jenius dalam basket itu.

...

(Sementara itu, di rumah masing-masing para Kiseki no Sedai...)

DRRRT! DRRRT! DRRRT!

Mendengar suara ponsel bergetar, dengan malas mereka mengambilnya dan melihat nama sang pengirim email terlebih dahulu.

_From : My Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin._

Kelima anak dengan warna rambut bagai pelangi itu terkejut. Sangat jarang bagi seorang Kuroko untuk mengirim email pada mereka.

Dengan cepat, mereka langsung membaca keseluruhan email tersebut.

_From : My Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin._

_To : Akashi-kun/Midorima-kun/Kise-kun/Aomine-kun/Murasakibara-kun._

_Subjek : -_

_Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu, jam 9 kita menonton bioskop? Lalu, malamnya, kita makan malam bersama di rumahku._

BRUSSHH!

Kise menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya.

KRAK!

Kacamata Midorima patah.

Murasakibara menjatuhkan snacknya.

Aomine melempar majalah Mai-chan yang tadinya sedang dia baca.

Akashi menyeringai lebar dan dipenuhi oleh aura aneh.

'E―EMAIL INI―!'

'Jangan-jangan dia mengajak kencan!'

'Apalagi...'

'Cuma mengundang aku!' batin mereka, serempak.

(A/N : Mereka berlima tidak tahu kalau masing-masing menerima email undangan.)

Dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka langsung membalas email dari sang pemain bayangan.

Kise : Tentu saja, aku 100% pasti datang-ssu! Apa, sih yang tidak untuk Kurokocchi?

Midorima-kun : Bu-bukannya aku mau ikut atau apa, ya! Tapi akan kuusahakan, nanodayo!

Murasakibara : Roger, Kuro-chin~

Aomine : Aku akan datang, Tetsu!

Akashi : Aku tidak keberatan.

Kuroko yang melihat balasan email itu, tersenyum kecil.

...

"Ternyata memang aku orang yang disukai Kurokocchi!" Kise meneriakkan hal itu dengan bangga.

"Diam-diam saja, ah~ Mereka berempat nggak usah dikasih tahu." gumam center andalan Teiko, Murasakibara sambil kembali mengunyah snacknya.

"Kalian berempat, maaf, ya, nanodayo." Midorima tersenyum sendiri seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tetsu..."

"Tetsuya akan jadi milikku,"

Ah, hari Sabtu nanti pasti menyenangkan!

**[ Flashback : OFF. ]**

* * *

Dan disinilah dia, sedang menunggu di depan bioskop dengan setelan kaos putih dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda sekaligus celana jeans hitam panjang.

Setelah berulang kali mengecek jam tangannya, dia kembali memasang wajah datar.

'Mereka belum datang, ya?' batin Kuroko.

Di kejauhan, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang memakai setelan model terkini sedang berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah Kuroko.

"Hari ini tiba juga-ssu. Gaya rambut, oke. Fashion juga oke," ujar Kise denga aura modelnya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Yak, sudah lama menunggu ya, Kurokocchiku?!"

Baru saja Kise berlari dan ingin menerjang ke arah pemuda berambut baby blue itu, tapi―

"Ohayou, Kuro-chin~" ujar si bocah titan, Murasakibara―seraya melambai ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, ohayou, Murasakibara-kun."

"EHHHH?! Kenapa kau ada di sini-ssu?!" teriak Kise―menunjuk-nunjuk Murasakibara dengan kurang ajar.

"Are, Kise-chin~?" tanya Murasakibara, memandang Kise dengan pandangan malas dan meremehkan.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun." sapa Kuroko pada si blonde.

Kise langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Ohayou―ah, maksudku―" ucap pemain bernomor punggung 8. "Apa-apaan maksudnya ini―"

Protes Kise terpotong oleh kehadiran seorang berambut hijau dengan membawa kerosuke―lucky itemnya hari ini.

Belum sempat Midorima menyapa Kuroko, seorang laki-laki berambut navy blue berlari ke arah mereka.

"Maaf aku telat, Tetsu!" ucap Aomine dengan senyuman andalannya.

TAP!

Seseorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari mobil limosine-nya. Dia memakai kaos putih dan kemeja rancangan armani model terbaru.

Kapten dari tim basket SMP Teiko itu kemudian menghampiri Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Otamase_, Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." ucap Kuroko.

Senyum manis Akashi luntur saat melihat orang-orang di sekeliling Tetsuya-nya.

Kelima laki-laki berambut pelangi itu saling pandang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

'KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI?!' teriak mereka semua dalam hati dengan back ground petir yang menyambar di mana-mana.

'Pasti mereka datang untuk mengganggu kencanku dengan Kurokocchi!' jerit Kise―frustasi.

'Maaf, Kuro-chin. Padahal, kau sudah susah payah merencanakan kencan kita hari ini.' batin Murasakibara.

'Sialan, ternyata aku telah meremehkan mereka berempat, nanodayo.' pikir Midorima.

'Cih, pasti informasinya bocor. Karena ada mereka, aku tidak bisa memonopoli Tetsuya hari ini.' Akashi memandang anggota timnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Brengsek kalian berempat!' rutuk Aomine dalam hati.

Hancur sudah harapan mereka untuk kencan romantis berdua dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang tidak tahu masalah internal para Kiseki no Sedai, hanya bisa membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah bioskop.

"Ayo, kita ke bioskop. Filmnya akan segera mulai." ujar Kuroko.

Kelima orang itu menghentikan tatapan sengit mereka dan langsung menyusul di belakang Kuroko.

...

"Kursi kita ada di barisan I, No. 4 sampai 10. Kalian mau duduk di mana?" tanya pemuda beriris aquamarine tersebut tanpa tahu kalau kata-katanya sama saja menancapkan bendera perang di antara para Kiseki no Sedai.

DEG!

Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah : SIAPA YANG AKAN DUDUK DI SEBELAH KUROKO?

"Aku yang akan duduk di sebelah Kurokocchi~!" rengek Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

Aomine menepis tangan Kise dari Kuroko dan mengusap kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku. Aku ini, kan 'cahaya'-nya Tetsu!"

"Nggak ada hubungannya tempat duduk sama cahaya-cahayaan, manusia dakian!" protes Kise yang sensi sama Aomine setiap kali mendengar kata 'cahaya'-nya Kuroko.

TWITCH!

Kedutan muncul di dahi Aomine. Memang, sih dia ini hitam dari sananya, tapi seenggaknya dia kan gak dakian!

"Mau ngajak ribut, ya, model gak laku?!" teriak Aomine. Lalu, mereka bertengkar hebat dan saling mengumpat satu sama lain.

"Hmph! Bukannya aku mau duduk di sebelahmu atau apa, nanodayo, tapi setidaknya kau harus duduk berdekatan denganku!" ujar Midorima dengan mode tsundere-nya sembari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing gak karuan.

"Nee, aku juga mau duduk di sebelah Kuro-chin~" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snacknya.

Capek bertengkar dengan Kise, Aomine langsung berkata, "Kalau begitu, (sebagai pacarnya Tetsu) urutan kursinya seperti ini saja!"

(Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, Akashi.)

CTIK!

Hal ini membuat Murasakibara kesal. Dengan cepat, dia mengantam tubuh Aomine dan memelintirnya dengan mengerikan.

"GYAAAA!"

"A―AOMINECCHI!"

Aomine mati. Dia tergeletak di lantai dan tidak ada yang mau repot-repot membantunya.

"Aku yang akan duduk di sebelah Tetsuya," kata Akashi yang sudah sekian lama tidak bicara.  
"Urutan kursinya harus seperti ini."

(Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, , Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima.)

Mendengar hal itu, Kise langsung tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Kuroko. Di sisi lain, Midorima langsung hilang kendali.

"Tunggu, Akashi! Apa maksudnya ini―"

SET!

Ucapan Midorima langsung terhenti saat sebuah gunting teracung tepat ke lehernya.

"Mau membantahku, Shintarou?" Akashi bertanya dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

Penggemar Oha-Asa itu langsung menelan ludah dan berkata, "Ti―tidak,"

Sebenarnya, Murasakibara juga ingin membantah, tapi takut mendapat ancaman gunting seperti Midorima atau malah lebih buruk lagi.

Membayangkannya saja membuatnya gemetaran.

Menjadi pihak yang turut menyaksikan adegan tersebut, Kise hanya bisa cengok.

'Akashicchi kowai-ssu! Lagipula, kenapa juga dia masih tetap bawa-bawa benda laknat itu (baca:gunting) saat kencan!?'

...

**[ Di dalam bioskop. ]**

Film yang mereka tonton adalah film berjudul : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

Sangat menarik sebetulnya, melihat seorang alien yang menghancurkan bulan datang untuk mengajarkan cara membunuhnya sebelum alien itu menghancurkan bumi.

Bagi Akashi, hal itu benar-benar tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena kalau alien itu datang, dia akan menguliti alien menjijikan itu dan dia yang akan menjadi penguasa bumi.

Dasar Bakashi, ini kan cuma film ㄱ.ㄱ

"Kurokocchi, mau popcorn-ssu? Nih, aaa~!" Kise menawarkan popcorn pada Kuroko layaknya pacar.

DEG!

Akashi yang mendengar hal itu, lalu melemparkan gunting pada Kise.

'Sialan kau, Ryouta. Itu, kan tugasku sebagai pacarnya!'

Sayangnya, Kise tidak berhasil menghindarinya. Gunting itu tertancap mengerikan di dahinya.

Kise mati.

Walaupun masih memasang wajah datar, Kuroko gemetar ketakutan melihat kejadian itu.

Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Akashi bergumam, "Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Bukan padamu, paling tidak."

Akashi tersenyum dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kuroko yang masih memasang ekspresi dead pan.

...

"Filmnya bagus, ya!" komentar Aomine setelah keluar dari bioskop.

"Tidak buruk, nanodayo."

"Aku takut kalau aliennya benar-benar datang ke sini~" ujar Murasakibara―seperti bocah.

"Alien itu tidak ada, Atsushi." ujar Akashi yang berjalan di sebelah Kuroko.

"Aku tidak nonton sebagian filmnya-ssu!"

"Itu, sih karena kau cari masalah dengan Akashi!" Aomine tertawa sambil mengejek kebodohan Kise tadi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat teman-teman satu timnya.

...

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah Kuroko. Selama perjalanan, Kise tidak henti-hentinya bersenandung.

"Kise-chin kelihatannya sedang senang~" Murasakibara bergumam dengan nada malasnya.

Kise menoleh ke arah Murasakibara dan langsung sumringah.

"Tentu saja-ssu! Karena..." Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya―berusaha mendramatisir.

"Saat sampai di rumahnya, aku akan melamar Kurokocchi di depan orangtuanya-ssu! Lihat, aku sudah membawa cincin untuk pertunangan kami!" seru pemuda blonde itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan cincin berlian di dalamnya.

"_Shinde_," komentar mereka.

"Hentikan, Kise-kun. Aku tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi," ucap pemuda baby blue itu, lalu menjauhkan diri sebisa mungkin dari Kise.

"Kurokocchi, hidoi-ssu!"

"Ahahaha, bodoh! Tetsu sudah pasti maunya menikah denganku!" Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko.

"Kau mau kuhancurkan lagi, Mine-chin?" ancam Murasakibara dengan nada yang berbahaya dan dingin.

"Aku yakin bisa menjaga Kuroko lebih baik dari kalian, nanodayo." ucap Midorima.

"Midorima-kun itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, ya." gumam Kuroko―blak-blakan seperti biasa.

Ini membuat wajah Midorima semakin merah.

"Bukan berarti aku orang baik atau apa, nanodayo."

Kuroko cuma bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau Tetsuya akan menikah, sudah pasti denganku, 'kan?" Itu bukan pertanyaan―lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, lalu mengangguk―tidak ingin membuat sang pangeran gunting itu marah.

"Hai, kalau Akashi-kun bilang begitu."

Akashi menyeringai lebar. Anggota timnya yang lain shock di tempat. Mereka tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"EEHHHH?!"

...

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroko, mereka berlima menggugamkan, "_Ojamashimasu_,"

Ibu Kuroko keluar dari dapur dan langsung menyambut anaknya dan kelima orang tampan tersebut.

"Jadi ini teman satu timnya, Tetsuya-kun?" ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ayo, masuk! Kami membuat pesta untuk kalian berlima!"

"Eh? Ber... lima?" ujar Midorima.

Dan saat mereka ke ruang makan, mereka melihat banyak makanan dan kue terhidang di sana.

"Aku memang sengaja mengundang kalian berlima untuk makan malam di sini." ucap sang ibu.

.

.

.

Jelas.

Sekarang semuanya jelas. Jadi, ternyata yang diundang oleh Kuroko untuk menonton dan makan malam itu adalah mereka berlima.

'Jadi, ternyata seperti ini, ya?' pikir Midorima yang malu memikirkan kejadian dari tadi.

"Ng, Kurokocchi. Tolong lupakan saja, ya kelakuan kami siang tadi-ssu," ujar Kise yang juga malu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kami tadi cuma sedikit grogi. Makanya jadi begitu-ssu!" Kise beralasan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kuroko. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di rumahku!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

BLUSH!

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai cuma bisa berblushing ria ketika melihat itu.

'Kawaiiiii!'

.

.

.

* * *

End

* * *

**Omake**

Acara makan malam sudah selesai, waktunya Kuroko membawa beberapa piring ke dapur.

Saat dia ke dapur, ibunya tersenyum kepada lima orang itu dan bertanya, "Jadi, siapa yang disukai Tetsuya-kun?"

Mereka berlima langsung mengacungkan tangan dengan cepat.

"Aku-ssu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku~"

"Aku, nanodayo."

"Sudah pasti aku."

"Hahaha, kalian ini lucu, ya." komentar ibunya, sambil tertawa kecil.

'Dasar Tetsuya-kun. Kau tidak menyadari perasaan mereka, ya?'

Di lain tempat, Kuroko cuma bisa bersin―mungkin karena sedang ada yang membicarakannya.

**End of Omake**

* * *

_*Omatase : Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu._

_*Ojamashimasu : Maaf mengganggu_

Yo! *wave Ini ff pertamaku di fandom Kurobasu, jadi maaf kalau abal!

Read and Review with your Dying Will!


End file.
